


Our Own Doppelgangers

by icandrawamoth



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2018 [22]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Future Fic, Jedi Ben Solo, Jedi Rey, Memories, Moving, Moving Out, Multi, Photographs, Polyamory, Post-Sequel Trilogy, Redeemed Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 05:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13804041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: The First Order is defeated, the new Resistance triumphant and under transition into a functioning government. Rey, Poe, Finn, and Ben are far from the same people they were at the beginning.





	Our Own Doppelgangers

**Author's Note:**

> For February Ficlet Challenge prompt "doppelgangers," particularly as it applies to [this quote](https://boardofwisdom.com/togo/Quotes/ShowQuote?msgid=437452#.WpN7t6jwY2w).

The First Order is defeated, the new Resistance triumphant and under transition into a functioning government. They're cleaning out their last command base and moving everything back to Coruscant, the bright center of the galaxy.

The suite Rey, Poe, Finn, and Ben share has always been organized chaos, but it's especially true now. The debris of four intertwined lives every going in different directions is spread throughout the rooms, draped and stacked over chairs and tables and beds waiting to be packed into boxes and crates.

Ben is emptying out a drawer full of odds and ends when he suddenly lets out a soft “ _oh_ ,” causing the others to look over in curiosity.

“What is it?” Rey asks as she steps over, and Ben holds out the thing he's found: an ancient hologram that somehow still has the power to flicker to life when she pushes the activator.

The image it displays is familiar and alien at once: it's the four of them, years and years younger, standing in the the lounge of the Millennium Falcon. Rey looking uncertain in the airy scavenger-style clothes she still wore for so long after leaving Jakku, Finn in the jacket Poe had roughly prepared for him not long before, the pilot with his helmet under one arm while the other wrapped defensively around Finn. And standing some ways away, Ben – still _Kylo_ then – in a dark cloak, arms folded self-consciously around himself as he looked anywhere but at the rest of them.

“That was the day you came back,” Poe says to Ben as he looks over Rey's shoulder. “Wow. Feels like ancient history.”

“Weird to think it was just the two of us together back then,” Finn adds as he joins them and gives the hologram a thoughtful look.

Ben frowns and glances away. “I don't like remembering that.”

“We've all changed since then,” Rey says soothing. She lays a hand on his arm. “You're not the same person you were.”

“None of us are,” Poe agrees. He grins, sticking a finger through his own image. “If you'd told this guy he would be a general someday in the process of running for Chancellor of the Republic, he probably would have had a stroke.”

“Even back then you had everything you needed,” Finn says. “Just took you awhile to see it.”

“And _you_ ,” Rey adds, turning to him. “Who could have guessed a former stormtrooper would one day be one of said general's most trusted advisers?”

Finn ducks his head shyly. Even after all this time, all the accolades that've been thrust upon him over the years for his accomplishments, he's still so modest. “I'm only doing what needs to be done.”

Ben's hand slides into Rey's. “And the Jedi basically didn't exist back then,” he points out. “Until you decided you had to bring them back and did such a good job of it.”

“ _We_ did such a good job of it,” she tells him. “I never could have done it alone, and the academy is just as much your work as mine. Just ask any of our students.”

The words bring a frown to the other two men's faces. “Speaking of...” Poe says. “You really have to stay?”

“Yes, love,” Rey says apologetically. “So many of our students are young and just starting to get used to things; I don't want to uproot them just yet. But someday we'll be back on Coruscant, too, and the four of us will all be together. Besides, it's not like you won't be able to visit.”

“I might not if this election goes the way everyone wants it to,” Poe mutters darkly.

“You'd be a great Chancellor,” Ben says, far from the first time. “The galaxy would be lucky to have you.”

“Well, that's one vote down,” Poe sighs.

“Three votes,” Finn corrects. “We all love Kaydel, but she just doesn't have as much leadership experience as you do.”

Ben takes back the hologram, clicks it off, and tosses it into a box. “We really ought to finish packing, or you two are going to miss your transport.”

“So what if we do,” Poe grouses. “Then we get to stay with you two longer.”

“Now, now, that's no way to start your potential governance,” Rey instructs, pushing him away playfully. “Back to work, boys. Then, maybe if we finish in time, Ben and I can give you a sort of parting gift to remember us by.” There's a twinkle in her eye that leaves no question as to what exactly she means.

“Yes, ma'am!” Finn and Poe chorus as they scurry back to their tasks.


End file.
